Ion implantation is a ballistic process used to introduce specific ion species, atoms or molecules referred to generally as dopants, into a prechosen target substrate to make materials having many useful properties. Of particular interest today, ion implantation is a conventionally known and employed process used for the making of modern integrated circuits. Ion implantation is also commonly used for large sized substrates to manufacture optical or display devices such as flat panel displays having a controlled film thickness and predefined surface properties.